The Final Choice
by prnamber3909
Summary: Everyone makes a choice. Watch them make it.
1. Aspen

I leaped into the sunlight as it beamed on my face. I recalled the night before Aspen crept into my room. He asked me to choose.

But I couldn't.

So he kissed me. He kissed again and again and awaited me to kiss him back.

He started to give up when the door opened wide.

AN: Ok. Yes VERY short….. I did this in math class cause I was bored…. PLZ comment & review… I hate writing but, I love reading and maxerica so…. We will see how this goes!

-Prnamber3909


	2. The Choice

Im back! I wanted to write chapters ahead so that I could update faster! Here you go! It's short…. I know.. im working on that….

My heart beat sped up as I heard the voice who called my name.

"America", he breathed.

"Maxon, let me explain", I said trying to calm him down.

"You lied to me", he whispered.

'I can explain", I tried again.

All the while I subconsciously remembered Aspen. His face was a mixture between hurt, pride & shamefulness.

"Choose Mer", he breathed. I knew what my choice was. I hated the look on (haha you thought I would tell you who it was…) face. I walked to the middle and said-

SO! What do you think…. I'm starting to get why a lot of people use cliffe's! So….I'm done for now! See you later! R&R

-Prnamber 3909


	3. Execution Day

**Hehe! I waited 2 days! Haha do you feel the pain! This is how I feel when you don't update! Actually, you all know which team I'm on sooo…. Not much of a surprise there -_-….. Here you go!  
><strong> 

_Previously….._

_I walked to the middle of the room & said…_

"You guys. I'm not doing this." Maxon's _Prince _Face came on. He began tp say what I've dreaded the last few weeks.

"Lady America & Officer Leger, you are both being executed for cheating on the Prince."

I felt the blood drop from my face and my eyes widen immensely.

**Okay. This was the last chapter that I wrote in math so they won't be as short anymore! I'll update later today or not… My phone has been playing really catchy songs on shuffle and I have to stop each time and do a mini solo breakout dance in my room sooo…. Blame the phone for slow updates! Also, there's a trick! You guys trust Maxon right? Yes, yes to reassure you I am Maxerica….. or am I? –u- lov u! Update & Im running out of ideas so sent some by PM or leave them in your reviews! R&R **

** -Prnamber3909**


	4. Hurt

**AN: Wait till the end. I know you are all confuzzled. (I like that word) Omg 2 updates today!**

Maxon's expression matched mine perfectly.

" I seriously warned you about her son. I told you all 3 of the other Ladies were all better choices. And to think you came in to propose.", said King Clarkson with a smirk.

I felt tears spring to my eyes.

I couldn't breathe.

He came to propose. And all because of my own stupidity I ruined my dreams. I didn't dare look at Aspen or Maxon.  
>I felt myself dip backwards. I felt strong arms, whom I could tell were Maxon's, catch me. Everything around me was fuzzy and black. I could barely make out the sounds around me.<p>

"You have one hour to life. Both of you.", says King Clarkson while leaving the room.

* In the Infirmary*

"Sir, if you don't mind me saying this but America didn't kiss me back."

_Aspen. The guy who broke my heart & ruined my dreams. _

"You would be an idiot to let her go. I should know."

_Aspen. Again._

"Wait you are the boyfriend from the treehouse?"

_Maxon. The guy I'm hopelessly in love with._

"I believe so. Is that really how Mer described me?"

"Mer?"

"aMERica"

"Ahh….."

_So…. When I black out the two people Ioved & hated the most bond over me. I should do this more often._

"So, America didn't kiss you back…, was she trying to prove she was over you?"

"I'm really not sure….. We will see wh-

_Loud Noises come from the room. "Hey let go of me!" __**Aspen.**__ " Sorry, King Clarkson's orders. Kill off the two traitors. But it seems like one is already half-dead." __**Random Guards….**_

_I hear a loud gunshot that echoes through the room. I force myself out of sleep._

"America!" yells Maxon. "What happened to Aspen?", I ask trying to stall what I already know.

"He's gone." he whispers quietly.

**AN: Okay (sorry catchy song on again…. It always happens when I update…) It was the king who said she was to be executed. NOT Maxon. America faints. They {Aspen & Maxon} take her to the infirmary. The entire thing is in America's POV. She's still passed out, but can hear things going on around. Guards come into the room and kill Aspen. America wakes up. Maxon tells her the news. Plz sent any suggestions on which way to go! R&R **

** -Prnsmber3909**


	5. Gone

"Im so sorry America", says Maxon

"Well, I only have 30 minutes left to live anyway so…..", I said trailing off.

"America you are not dying", he says his eyes concerned.

"Well your father surely went through with Aspen", I said rudely.

_Why am I being rude? I have 30 minutes to live & I am wasting time being rude to him._

"America, I'm sending you home."

*MAXON'S POV*

I couldn't keep her here. Not with my father like this. I knew that he wouldn't kill her if I sent her home. And that's what I choose to do. I had to keep her safe. If that meant not marrying her, so be it. I was not going to let America die. I had built my resolve up over the last 10 seconds, but I felt it all crumble when I saw her face when I spoke:

"America, I'm sending you home."

**Okay, I did this on Monday but, I write my chapters first before I type them. Do you think this Is a good size chapter (4 me) ? Also, shoutout to Property of Illea &** **lillythemermaid for helping me out! Plz send suggestions! PM or Review! R&R!**

** -Prnamber3909 (p.s. didn't spell my name wrong this time lol)**


	6. Leaving

**Okay, I need you guys to go back to re-read the 1****st**** chapter. If you are too lazy to press the button (I would be!) I'll recap. Okay so America wakes up. She was remembering everything from "yesterday". So, we are starting there! **

Maxon said I could stay one more day before going home. I was leaning toward eating breakfast in my room, but Maxon made the choice for me. It was sort if bittersweet to spend the entire day with the person I love and the next not to see them again except for on a small TV screen.

During lunch we got an unexpected visit. When Maxon got up and started for the door we were both on edge with the person who was there. King Clarkson barged in through the door.

"I said she was to be dead by now!" he boomed.

By the time Clarkson made it to the middle of the room, Maxon had gotten me behind him at a protective stance. Every small touch sent electricity through my veins. Honestly, if we were in any other situation, I would have hoped he would kiss me.

"Father", Maxon began "I was sending her home today", he explained.

"NO! You _**will**_ send her home NOW!" he said, clearly surprised that Maxon hadn't jumped upon being told what to do.

"Actually father, if I remember correctly, the selection is the one thing that you don't have control of." he says with all the conviction he can muster.

"America, do you love me?" he asks randomly. I don't hesitate to answer though.

"Of course!" I say still shaken up by the turn of events.

"Great let's go", he says. He takes my hand and starts to drag me to the door.

"Wait, what go where?" I say completely confuzzled.

"MAXON SHREAVE! Get back in here!" King Clarkson yells.

I stop so he can't drag me off to who knows where. "America", he says in a whiny voice "let's go! Come on!".

"Maxon!" I say in an equally high pitched voice, "Where in the world are going?!", I say out of breath.

"To get married", he says.

**Yeah! This was my attempt at a "Mildly Long" chapter, using my measurements of course. YEAH! Two quick things. # 1, shoutout to maggiebswim since I forgot to update but she reminded me. AND # 2! WHAT ARE YOUR HIGH SCORES FOR FLAPPY BIRD?! I promise you every time I play my phone nearly gets thrown at a wall. Mine is 36. BTW for those of you who don't know, flappy bird is an app. DON'T GET It! Okay! R&R! Suggestions plz!**

** -Prnamber3909**


	7. Heartbreaker

Maxon's POV

I will be happy. My father cannot take away my happiness anymore. I love America way to muchto let her go. So in the last five minutes my brain has decided that the most reasonable thing todo its to get married. America is still looking at me like im insane. I guess I would think that I was crazy to if I were her. I grabbed her hand again and kept walking toward the royal jeweler until we both bumped into something.

Kriss' POV - During lunch with the queen and the elite

Maxon nor America were at dinner yesterday night. I didn't want to get my hopes up that he had eliminated her. We all knew she was always his favorite. At one point in this crazed competition, everybody thought that I was his favorite. But I knew better. Even when he was with me, his eyes never lit up the way his does when he sees her. But, that also doesn't mean I'm giving up.

"May I be excused Queen Amberly?", I ask wanting to be alone.

"Oh course darling", she says. I've decided to go and ruin the little lovebirds time together. Sometimes I believe Maxon is forgetting that there is a competition going on. I walk toward America's room in a pursuit of winning the love of my lifes heart. I was almost there when I heard them

"America!", Maxon says with a whiny voice.

"Maxon!", America says. "Where are we going?"

"To get married", says Maxon.

And my heart breaks in two.

America's POV

I almost lose my balance and fall as I bump into something, but as usual ( -_ -) Maxon is there ready to fix the mistake I've made. I look up to see what I bumped into. I find myself immediately letting go of Maxon's hand. I look up and find myself looking into the deep dark abyss of Kriss' eyes.

**Omg! I am soooooo sorry! I was online and I noticed that my fanfiction was on the 2nd page and I was like um No. Also I remembered that there were other people in this story! I had to add them in! And do take note that America didn't say yes yet... also I need wedding suggestions, although it might not be Maxerica's wedding... hmmm r & r! I'm so sorry! I was out of school last week and left my chapter in my locker, so I couldn't update. Another thing, my laptop broke so I can't update as frequently but i am writing more chapters! So please send suggestions for the wedding! Thx! R & R!**

** - Prnamber3909**


	8. Here we go Again

**Maxon's POV**

That something ended up being a someone. And that someone ended up to be Kriss. So that's why America dropped my hand...

**Kriss' POV **

Prince Maxon", I say trying my best to hide my heart break.

"Hello Lady Kriss", he says.

"America, or should I say Princess America?" I say not holding back the venom in my voice.

**America's POV **

"Princess?" I squeak out. Wait why would she even..., oh!

"Kriss", I say hesitantly, "did you happen to overhear our previous conversation by any chance"?

"Of course I did! And did you know I make it my business to make sure this country has a proper leader? And you are a little slut who doesn't deserve the crown!", and at this she turns to Maxon and starts saying, "She has been cheating on you with an officer for weeks now!" she proudly yells.

"Kriss, I already know that", Maxon says calmly.

"Well, I bet the country doesn't", she says darkly.

"Kriss", I say, "would you even have proof?" I ask.

"Of course she would", says King Clarkson.

"No one can go against the king, and I fully support her decision. See Maxon, this is the type of thinking we need in a future queen. I didn't even think of that." he states.

"The rules of the selection are clear, I'm sure you remember. *" Your only relationship will be with Prince Maxon. If you are caught writing love notes to someone here or are caught in a relationship with another person in the palace, that is considered treason and is punishable by death",* he states.

"Death Lady America. I may not be able to eliminate you, but I can get rid of you. Permanently."

By now Maxon's face was extra paled and I was certain mine matched.

"Now either Lady America can leave now and never speak to you again, OR you can say goodbye to each other forever."

"Your choice!" King Clarkson says with a smirk.

-***From the selection by Kiera Cass***

** OMMGOSH! SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRYY! Plz don't kill me! While u guys are on chappie 8, I'm on chapter 11. SORRY! Guys PLEASE send suggestions! Oh and sorry for the mild cliffy. **

** - Prnamber3909 Btw, Prn stands for Princess. Thought of it a long time ago. I went through a Disney princess phase.**


	9. Author's Note Very Important

IM SO SORRY! Okay first off, no this story is not going to be deleted. I lost the page for the next chapter and never re-wrote it. I also have completely run out of ideas. **PLEASE** PM me to give me a brain booster! I also wanted to let you know that my laptop is broken... well... my laptop charger is broken. Currently i am borrowing my friends charger but she needs it like tomorrow i just wanted to make sure you guys knew what was going on. So, i honestly am not sure when i will get the chance to update but it will be soon. Summer is almost here and i will have tons of free time to do whatever. So stick with me send suggestions and review and i promise i will update soon. By the way I have a one-shot out called** All of me** i would appreciate it very much if you guys went and checked it out! It is for the selection and the link is on my profile! Thx!

-Prnamber3909


	10. Don't smile so fast

Macon's POV

I messed up. This could have all been avoided if I had just proposed at the Halloween ball. I wouldn't be stuck in this position. Obviously I am going to send her home. I mean what other choice do I have? And it hurts. Kriss, the girl whom was my second choice, my friend (or so I thought) betraying me like this. One look in her eyes and you can see she loves me. She just wants me so much that she forgot that love has to be both ways for it to be true. But now, I definently am not choosing her. She should have known that the moment she walked up to us with that crap. I'll chose Elise . America hates Celeste so I wouldn't do that to her. And anyways she would help with the war. Now I have to focus on not looking at America in hopes that I can focus on the task at hand.

"Father. Lady Kriss. I have come to a conclusion.",I state looking at both my father and Kriss. Kriss looks at America smugly as if she already knows she will win. As if. Once I'm king of we don't remove the castes, I want her to be a 7. Not an eight. Nobody deserves that.

" Lady America will go home and I will marry Lad-", I get cut oft by a squeal of joy.

"Oh maxon you I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!", says Kriss as she let's out another squeal.

I can't wait to wipe the smile off her face. I try my best to ignore to stares America is shooting my way. "I am truly sorry pay Kriss, but I refuse to marry someone who thinks it's OK to take me away from my true love. It is truly despicable.", I finish watching her emotions go on a rollercoaster.

"King Clarkson, tell him this is ridiculous!", states Kriss.

"Lady Kriss, I don't care who my son marries as long as it is not her.", he says glaring at america with hate.

"I plan to marry Elise, father. May I properly eliminate America please father?", I ask him. Knowing that he will be happy as long as she is gone within the next 20 minutes.

"Of course, but make it snappy, you do have a fiancee to attend to.", he says ignoring Kriss' pleads to stay.

I take America's hand gently and tug it notifying her to follow me. I take her towards Marlees old room.

Once I close the door I get myself mentally prepared for the challenge ahead.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hi! I know it's been forever but I just wanted to let you know that this story is on hiatus (although you probably already could tell). I WILL NOT abandon this story. This is pretty much an update letting you know that I am alive and this story will be updated. When? I don't know. But I promise and like Rapunzel, I never ever break a promise (well maybe once or twice, not all of our lives can be summed up in 130 minutes). So yes, we can all be sad that it is on hiatus but be glad that I am updating it eventually. Love Prnamber3909


	12. Marlee's Room

**- AUTHORS NOTE AT "BOTTOM" -**

America's POV

He's pulling my hand, and soon enough I realize we were in Marlee's old room.

"America, I don't want to do this, you know that right?", he asks. I can't focus though. One more word out of his mouth and I might -

**Summary of this paragraph bottom in bold. :p Please read it though. :)**

OKAY. Sooooooo... as you can see the above is how far I got into this chapter before completely seeing that this story is crap. It never had a plot line, the chapters are too short, the grammar (don't get me started), and honestly, this series was my first "fangirl series". I was addicted to these books and once I found a website that didn't let the characters die in the books (as in the series was over) I completely obsessed over it. Soon enough, I figured I could write a story (even though I honestly hate to write) and then got best feeling ever when I had someone comment on my story. I legit started to tear up in the middle of class when I got a review from someone. Then, I found wattpad. And my obsession over other things were growing as well (Disney {of course}, different series, etc...), I went to high school (I think I wrote this story in 8th grade I'm halfway through 10th now.), I started to stop reading fanfics, and just reading regular books. The selection fan site as a whole has grown tremendously from the 150 or so people I remember it being when I joined. So much so, that every time I went to the website, there were like 5- 10 new stories. I got overwhelmed, knowing that no one was reading my story and that even if they did, I would have to update to keep the followers and the comments. And I couldn't do that. I also don't really like the selection series as much as I did back then. As I said before, the Selection series was my first "fangirl series" almost like a first love kind of thing. It blindsides you (ex: me staying up till 1 reading Maxerica fanfiction) and eventually before you know it, its gone (ex: not have gone on the site {by site I mean this part, I went on the site just not for the selection} in months). Every time someone would update their story and I got a notification, it made me remember I had a story that was just sitting in the archives, waiting to be completed. ANYWAYS, I just wanted to let those know, who still are following this story that I thank you so much so even reading and putting up with this crap. Honestly it's not that insulting because I know I'm not an aspiring writer and I just wanted to be able to join in the fandom by writing this story. Now, I HATE open endings. Like you wrote the book, not me. It's not my job to finish your book. So, there will be a wrap up chapter coming out soon (idk when) but it's pretty much going to be an epilogue of what happens. And now a summary for those of you to lazy to read this paragraph (don't worry that would usually include me too)

**Excuses, my whole life story, excuses, don't care for selection series as much anymore, more excuses, THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

** -**Prnamber3909


End file.
